


【礼尊】直男撩汉子日常

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】直男撩汉子日常

早上宗像礼司走进电梯就看到了三楼的楼层总监周防尊正在那里打呵欠，礼貌地打了个招呼随后按下了数字“4”的按键。  
“昨晚睡得很晚？”电梯上升的这段时间里也没什么事做，宗像自然地找他搭话。  
“嗯……”周防尊像是嗅到了什么凑了过来。“宗像，你身上什么味道？”  
“味道？”宗像抬手闻了闻，淡淡的薰衣草香气。“这是洗衣液的味道，今天换的新衣服。”  
好像对这个味道很满意，周防瞥到数字屏显示出数字“3”等电梯门打开后边往外走边说：“改天你也帮我洗衣服吧。”  
“这是为何？您自己的衣服请您自己洗。”  
“因为我喜欢你身上这个味道啊。”  
“请您别拿我寻开心。”  
周防轻笑着走去自己办公室，宗像只能等门关上再往上升一个楼层。  
今天的工作并不繁忙，午饭前接到了周防的电话，刚划开接听键就听到他说：“宗像，帮我买杯咖啡。”  
“您不是不喝咖啡吗？”  
“今天有点犯困。”  
“呵，对于您没有把所有工作都推给您的副手的行为我表示惊讶。”宗像示意伏见猿比古去公司楼下的※巴克买两杯拿铁。  
“哼……你就别揶揄了。”  
“我让伏见给您送去？”  
“不用了，我一会儿去4楼。”  
挂掉电话宗像不觉叹息一声，吸烟室在4楼，周防尊的活动范围基本都在3楼偶尔会来4楼吸烟，而且他们时常在公司食堂碰面，宗像是因为自己一个人住中午没有回去自己做饭的必要，周防是怎么方便怎么来。  
周防的烟瘾很大，单一上午就不知道要跑4楼几次，来来去去两个人也熟得很了，开会时周防也总是会坐他旁边。  
宗像拿着买来的两杯咖啡走进吸烟室果然看到周防尊立在那里吸烟。  
周防喝了几口还是觉得有些苦：“对了，宗像。”  
“什么？”宗像伸手朝他要了支烟。  
“今晚去不去玩？我发现一家不错的酒吧。”  
深吸口烟，宗像看了他一眼：“今晚恐怕不行，我要加班。”  
“加到几点？”  
“这个看情况。”  
“我可以等你，总之那家酒吧一直到凌晨都不打烊。”  
“我才不跟您整晚整晚地在外面闹。”宗像掐灭手里的烟。“您往后半夜也少在外面胡闹。”  
“哼。”  
下班后宗像让副手先走了，想着自己一个人处理剩下的应该用不了太多时间，没想到窗外的天色都黑了下来，看了看时间已经九点了，整个三楼早就已经只剩下他自己了。  
“宗像——”猛然间听到周防的声音，周防手里拿着一份外卖推开他办公室的门。“你怎么还没走？”  
宗像推了推眼镜：“这话原封不动还给阁下。”  
“我在等你啊。”周防走过来把手里的外卖放他桌子上。“你还没吃饭吧，给你的。”  
想来自己的确是饿了，宗像也就没推辞：“您今天怎么这么好心？”  
“多买了一份，扔了可惜。”周防直接坐在他办公桌上。  
打开还热乎乎的包装，里面是和食，周防自己吃外卖的话从不要和食，并没打算说破的宗像只是默默浅笑。  
周防一直盯着看他撩起耳边鬓发把切成小块的寿司放进嘴里。  
“您一直盯着我做什么？莫非您又饿了？”  
“没有。”周防从口袋里摸出支烟。“我想吸烟。”  
“请您去吸烟室。”  
眉峰轻蹙，他不是很想去：“这里又没人……”  
“不行。”宗像的语气容不得半点商量的余地。“如果您不想去吸烟室就请您忍耐一下。”  
“啧……”把拿出来的烟复又放回烟盒里，周防瞥见宗像嘴上沾染了些许山葵酱汁不假思索地凑过去舔掉。唇上传来湿热的触感，宗像的后背绷紧大脑一片空白。  
察觉到对方的僵硬，周防面有得色舔了舔唇。  
“想吃的话这里有。”宗像指了指剩下的那些。  
“不想吃。”周防从宗像办公桌上下来凑近些手直接搭在他肩上。“今晚去不去喝酒？”  
“看来您是一定要我去陪您喝酒了？”无奈地叹息一声。“那……”宗像想着该怎么措辞。“这周末能一起去看电影吗？别误会，是我兄长给了我两张票，找不到一起去看的人才想起阁下，浪费了有点可惜……”  
“什么电影？算了，看什么都可以。”  
事情就这么定了，宗像不禁有些庆幸周防尊只是个直男。  
周防酒量很好，两杯Turkey像水一样刚由酒保小哥调好就已经下肚了，微凉的酒液顺着食道进入胃里反倒有些烧灼，宗像看了不由皱眉：“酒性热，请不要把酒当水来喝，对身体不好。”  
“哼……”周防根本没在听，只是一昧地把冰凉的液体灌进嘴里，伸手揽住宗像的肩贴到他耳边：“宗像，要尝一口吗？”  
闻到他呼吸间的酒气宗像伸手推了推他：“您这就醉了吗？”  
鎏金色的眼睛眨了眨：“没有啊，我只是看你一直喝高脚杯里那点酒不够尽兴。”  
“谢谢关心，阁下管好您自己就行了。”  
周防反倒贴得更近，彼此间的呼吸纠缠在一起，不得已只好再次推了推他：“周防，您该不会真的醉了吧？”  
“没有啊……”红色的脑袋自然而然地枕在宗像颈间。  
“那就请不要拿我开玩笑。”  
“宗像，你不觉得你很烦吗？”  
宗像挑高眉梢：“既然觉得我烦就请离我远一点。”  
“不要……”周防抬手环住宗像的脖颈轻嗅着他身上的味道，宗像实在没有办法只好结账准备把他送回去。也不知道这家伙是装醉还是怎样，往常从来没见他醉过，这次怎么路都走不稳了？走出酒吧门口微凉的夜风一吹周防就直接抱住宗像的胳膊，像个小孩一样，宗像心里这么想着。  
不动声色地揽住周防的腰，紫罗兰眼眸始终在观察着他的反应，周防则一直紧紧地抓着宗像的胳膊，直到送到他家楼下才被草薙出云拽回家。  
宗像无奈地摇了摇头，这份距离感实在是太难以维持了，周防总是在一步步接近他。  
周末两人在电影院门口碰面，宗像帮他买了饮品，周防接过之后稍微有些诧异：“你怎么知道我喜欢喝草莓汁？”  
“您以为我给您买过多少次饮品了啊？”宗像不觉好笑，哪次不都是两人份的一起买来啊，周防喜欢的口味怎么可能记不住。  
两个人的位置紧挨着，宗像原本在认真看电影，突然腿上传来些细痒，低头看到周防正一脸无聊的表情伸手摸自己的大腿。压低声音问他：“做什么？”  
“无聊。”  
“无聊也别乱摸。”本欲拍开他紧接着周防打了个呵欠靠上宗像的肩膀：“你自己看吧，我要睡了。”  
知道周防对影片内容毫无兴趣，宗像没说什么只是默默地握住他的手。  
影片结束，影院里的灯光重新亮起，周防惊醒睁开惺忪的睡眼抬头，嘴唇轻轻蹭过宗像的脸颊，仍然沉浸在影片剧情逻辑中的宗像感受到这轻微的触感动作变得略显僵直。  
“结束了？”周防问他。  
“……嗯……”推了推眼镜，宗像努力维持往常的状态。  
“去喝酒吗？”  
“您脑子里只有喝酒这一个选项吗？”无奈地扶额，正想着附近有什么地方可以解决吃饭的问题，周防喝掉最后一口草莓汁叫他：“宗像。”  
“什么事？”转头的瞬间周防凑过来探出嫣红的舌尖舔了舔宗像的嘴唇，舔完后扬起唇角：“你尝尝，草莓味的。”  
宗像微怔，脸上以肉眼可见的速度泛红，平时口齿伶俐的嘴此刻竟一句话都说不出来：“您啊……您啊……”  
“啊？”不知道宗像想说什么的周防只是挑了挑眉。  
周防尊这个人实在是太会撩了，宗像礼司再次感慨。

fin.


End file.
